gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Studio 7
Openings: First Seven Episodes (Later Episodes had a Cold Open): Pat: "Good evening, and welcome to Studio 7. You're about to be examined in a sequence of rounds that will explore your command of contemporary knowledge, and your powers of memorization and recall. Tonight's winner will be the one who remains (the) coolest, calmest, and competes most strategically under tremendous pressure. Each of you wears a silver ring around your neck; a single ring from a chain which/that connects each of you to each other. At a critical moment tonight, you may remove this/that ring in order to ask one of your fellow players for help. (Female whisper: "Help me.") From all over the country the seven of you have come to New York City (and) (you've) lived in luxury with your opponents for one week. You've studied intensely, you've formed friendships and rivalries, and I'm sure (that) you think you've figured each other out. But remember: only the last player standing wins $77,000. And whatever alliances you might have made, when it comes down to money, who can you truly trust? To your pods." Final Episode: Secret Voice: "I now call to order the secret society of Studio 7 Week 8. Seven kids, $77,000 in every one of their pockets. Who will be the one to take home $777,000?" (Montage of the finalists and their ambitions) Pat: "Good evening, and welcome back for the $777,000 game of Studio 7. Tonight's Grand Final will be played in the same six elimination rounds that you know so well, testing your command of contemporary knowledge, and your powers of memorization and recall. All of you have won a previous game to earn a spot to be here, but not under this kind of financial pressure, and never against this level of competition. From all over the country the seven of you have returned to New York City, and lived in luxury with your opponents for one week. You've studied intensely, you've formed friendships and rivalries, and I'm sure you think you've figured each other out. Each of you wears that familiar silver ring around your neck; a single ring from a chain that connects each of you to each other. At a critical moment tonight, you may remove this ring in order to ask one of your fellow players for help. (Female whisper: "Help me.") But remember: only the last player standing wins that staggering prize of $777,000. And whatever alliances you might have made, when it comes down to money, who can you truly trust? To your pods." Studio 7 was a short-lived reality/quiz show hybrid on The WB. Premise Each episode featured seven contestants, mostly college-age, who lived together in New York City, NY for the week prior to the taping. During this time, they were given some of the material on which the show would quiz them. This was a reality game show. Gameplay Each game was divided into six rounds, with a different focus for each round: #Trivia questions about events in the 21st century #Trivia questions about events in the current year (2004) #Trivia questions about events in the 30 days before taping #Trivia questions about a specialized subject, for which the contestants had been given study materials ahead of time #Reciting items in order from an extensive list #Trivia questions about events in the seven days before taping The First Three Rounds Each contestant was called (in a predetermined random order) to a central microphone, where they were asked a question. At the start of the game, each player was given a ring to wear around their neck. If a contestant wished to receive help, he or she would sacrifice the ring into "The Pool of the 7" (a circular pool of water with a white "7" marked in the middle, located on the floor in front of the contestants' pods) and asked for assistance from any other contestant left in the game, including those that were on the block in these rounds. This was where the time the contestants spent together before the game came into play. A player whose help was requested was not required to give a truthful answer, or any answer at all. For this reason, alliances were often formed to selectively help in-members, and throw off out-members. Upon giving a correct answer, the contestant would return to his or her pod until the questioning returned to that player. If the answer given was incorrect, the contestant was sent to a bench called "the block." When two players were "on the block", the remaining contestants voted on which of those two players would be removed from the game. That player was eliminated as soon as they had received a majority of the possible votes, even if all of the other players didn't have a chance to vote, at which time the other contestant returned to the game and advanced to the next round as normal. However, if the vote was tied, a sudden death round would be played, in which both players that were on the block were asked alternating questions until one player gave an incorrect answer, at which point that player was eliminated while the other player advanced to the next round. During this round, the contender could ask for help using the aforementioned ring. Round 4 All questions were related to a specific category, and the first contestant to give an incorrect answer was automatically removed from the game. This was also the last round in which the silver ring could be used. Round 5 The remaining three contestants had to memorize and recite a list of material in reverse chronological order. Two contestants would be isolated backstage while the third stood on a platform above The Pool of the 7, and attempted to recite the list as completely as he/she could. The contestant continued until an error was made, at which point the next contestant re-entered the studio to recite what they could of the same list. The player who was stopped after reciting the fewest items in the list was eliminated from the game; if two players tied for the fewest items recited, the slower player was eliminated. Final Round Before the round, the higher-scoring player from the previous round chose whether to go first or second. In turn, each player was asked questions about news events from the past week in rapid-fire format. Each player received the same questions in the same order. The player who went first would establish a time for the other player to beat (the round was timed to a hundredth of a second); the clock then ran back down to zero for the other player. The player who answered seven questions correctly in the fastest time won the game. ---- In the series' first seven episodes, the winners each received $77,000 while the other players received nothing. In the eighth episode, the seven previous winners returned to play for $777,000 more, resulting in a total of $854,000 for the winner. Similar Show Since You've Been Gone YouTube Links Full Episodes Episode 1 (first three minutes missing) Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 $777,000 Grand Final *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 Category:Reality Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Big Prize Category:The WB shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Embassy Row Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2004 premieres Category:2004 endings